


lets get away

by sanabaechu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanabaechu/pseuds/sanabaechu
Summary: Yeji likes to fix things and maybe Jisu is broken.





	lets get away

+

She’s driving down the highway, foot pressed down on the gas pedal whilst the speedometer climbs quickly. The radio’s on but she’s not listening. The aircon is blasting in her face so much that she can’t feel a thing and maybe it’s better this way. 

Not being able to feel. 

She smells the smoke first before she sees it. It’s like burnt rubber and slowly it begins to fill up the car. The car sputters, chokes and creates a magnificent cloud of smoke that consumes her. She pulls over and switches the engine off quickly hopping out of the car, fighting her way through the cloud of smoke whilst coughing to clear her lungs.

Her face is still tight and raw from being blasted by the cold, her lungs was still filled with a bit of smoke caught at the back of her throat as she tries to cough it out. Jisu hunches over her knees and takes a deep breath as she stares at her expensive Audi from a distance, sending off piles of smoke into the air like a signal. It might be for the best though because it takes her a minute before Jisu realises the stretch of road in front and behind her.

If she was being honest she couldn’t remember the last time she saw a car around her, not like she was really paying attention. She fishes for her phone in her back pocket. 

**Office**

_ 20 Missed Calls. _

Thankfully there’s still reception if the office has managed to call her 20 times. She brings up her browser and searches for the nearest mechanic nearby. Good news for her, there’s one around her, bad news is that it’s still an hour drive away. Quickly she dials for the number.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could assist, see my car has broken down and I have no idea where I am.”

+

The thing about summer in Korea is how disgustingly humid it gets. 

Jisu had been sitting in the car for the past hour and a half with the doors wide open to escape from the scorching sun light but it did little when she could hardly breathe. She was certain that if the mechanic didn’t get here soon they’d probably have to call the coroner as well to collect her body once they arrived. 

Jisu unbuttons another button from her top in frustration. She hops out of the car and takes a deep breath, her head spins, dehydration getting to her. She wonders if she should leave her car and walk. Google maps was showing that there was a town nearby and if this mechanic wasn’t going to come then she might as well start making progress before nightfall. 

She looks down at her pair of Valentinos, reaches for her blazer in the back seat and slams the door shut behind her. She doesn’t bother locking the door, good luck to anyone who can manage to drive the darn thing. 

Thankfully the road’s fairly flat moving forward with the exception of some small rocks on the road. Jisu stumbles sometimes, cursing under her breath each time. This was karma isn’t it, for all the shitty things she has done in her life. Jisu takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. The sun flares causing her to squint her eyes. 

She’s certain she’s starting to lose her mind when she starts hearing the sound of running water and she can feel the ground rumbling. She wonders if she’ll see an oasis like they often see in movies or maybe dead relatives waiting for her at the gates of heaven. Who was she kidding, if she’d die today she wouldn’t be going to heaven.

The rumbling doesn’t stop though, despite the fact that Jisu closes her eyes to recollect herself. As a matter of fact it grows stronger and now Jisu can hear it louder. She opens her eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to her surroundings. Through the heat waves Jisu spots a truck driving in her direction. She closes her eyes and opens it again, trying to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination.

When the truck doesn’t disappear in front of her eyes Jisu quickly runs towards it, waving her arm in the air. The truck slows down and pulls up beside her. She stumbles forward towards the window, “Hi…” she says trying to catch her breath.

“You weren’t the one who called for the mechanic were you?” Jisu looks at the girl in her oil stained overalls, hair messily tied back into a ponytail with loose strands all over her face.

“I did call for one, two hours ago.” Jisu can’t even muster the strength to be angry, she’s afraid she’ll blow a fuse after being exposed to the heat for so long.

She smiles and it causes her eyes to disappear, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I’ve been trying to find you.” Jisu thinks she’s developing a heat stroke, that must be why her head is spinning, her heart is racing and she can feel a flush rising on her cheeks, “Come on, hop in and I’ll take you back to your car so we can tow it to the shop.” The girl leans over from the passenger seat and opens the door for Jisu. She climbs in quickly, relieved to finally be out of the sun and in the cool comfort of the air conditioned truck.

“It took you two hours to find me?”

“Well it’s hard to find the spot when the only thing you have to go on is, ‘ _ long stretch of road and I can see some mountain peaks and trees’ _ .” Jisu doesn’t respond, she’s too tired to. “I’m Yeji by the way.”

“Jisu.”

+

“So where are you from?” Yeji asks as she offers her a fresh glass of cold iced water. Jisu swipes it off the table and drinks the whole thing in one breath, which probably wasn’t a good idea because it gives her a massive brain freeze and she has to stop for a second to gather her thoughts.

“What gives you that idea?” 

“Your shoes,” they both look down at the patent leather heels on Jisu’s feet and back over to Yeji’s scuffed up leather boots. “No one else around here really dresses...like that…” 

“Seoul.” Jisu answers.

“And what’s a lady from Seoul doing all the way out in the countryside?”

Jisu doesn’t know to be honest, she still hasn’t even figured out where this place is. All she knows is that she woke up this morning, started driving to work, got caught in Seoul traffic and somehow took a left instead of a right and ended up far out of Seoul with a broken car and now—35 missed calls from the office.

“Got lost,” Jisu says with a shrug.

“You sure are, more than four hours outside of Seoul.”

Jisu hadn’t realised how far she driven but she didn’t have time for this, she needed to get back home. “Yes, so can you fix my car or not?”

“I’ll check on it now.” Yeji strolls across the garage and lifts up the hood. It takes her ten minutes before she diagnoses the problem. “You’ve got a blown head gasket…” her voice trails off as she wipes the oil off her hands.

“Can you fix it?”

“We just need to change it out.”

“That’s great. How long?” 

“Well see that’s the problem, we’re not used to dealing with fancy cars like this. I’ll have to go into town tomorrow and see if they have the model for your car. Otherwise you’re—”

“Stranded?”

“Well I mean, you can always get a tow service.”

“Might as well just buy a new car,” Jisu grumbles under her breath. 

  
“Let’s just try and see what we can get in town tomorrow.”

  
Jisu sighs, glances at her phone and notes how the sun was beginning to set behind her. “Sure,” she says reluctantly. “Is there like a motel around here or somewhere I can stay for the night?”

“It’s an hour drive into town…” Yeji says as they both look at her car and back at each other, “Alternatively if you don’t mind you can crash on my couch for the night. I’ll get the car piece and hopefully you’ll be fixed up by tomorrow night.”

Yeji’s house is a ten minute drive from the car shop. She explains that she lives alone and promises that she’s not a creep or some weirdo and hastily starts babbling on about how she’s not forcing Jisu to stay with her and that it was an offer. She’s getting nervous, it’s a bit cute, but Jisu is tired, too tired to think about going anywhere else. “Thank you,” Jisu says.

Yeji stops and registers the response, “So you’ll stay?”

“Yes.” 

+

“Hongsam-ah, I’m home,” Yeji shouts as she opens the door. Jisu wonders who she’s talking to because there wasn’t any other pair of shoes outside. It’s not until a moment later when what looks like a maltese poodle comes running out, it’s collar ringing as she excitedly leapt into Yeji’s arms. Hongsam licks her face and Yeji lets her, scruffing the fur on its head.

“You have a dog.”

“Yeah, you like animals right?”

“Of course,” Jisu lowers herself down beside Yeji and reaches out for Hongsam who seemingly immediately switches her allegiance without hesitation. She climbs all over Jisu and licks her face and the other girl just laughs.

“I see how it is, I feed you, bathe you, built a house for you and this is how you repay me, Hongsam-ah.” Yeji helps pull the pup away off Jisu and lets her roam free again.

Yeji’s house was every bit not what Jisu had expected when the mechanic had offered her to stay. She had expected a quaint cottage almost, filled with old wood and worn out leather couches and rugs. Instead Yeji’s house was a lofty studio with concrete floors and walls with giant wooden timber frames on the ceiling. There were leather chairs, draped with a beautifully hand knit blanket and the floor covered in a luxurious rug that Jisu had to test to see if it was real or fake. It was fake - definitely fake to her relief.

There were green plants around the floor and art paintings on the walls. Every piece of timber in there looked hand crafted with love and there were books stacked up against the wall. Yeji was either a hoarder or a reader but Jisu was impressed either way at the collection and style she had formed for herself.

Jisu’s fingers trace the books, picking up a bit of dust. “Did you design this house yourself?”

“Built it up slowly over the years,” she says with her chest up proud, “We went to garage sales, restored things and even built things from scratch.”

“The timber?” she asks, fingers tracing the mahogany table in the middle of the room.

“A side project,” Yeji’s eyes follow her closely like how Jisu was examining her house, Yeji kept her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her. “My dad’s a carpenter so he helped me out.”

“Does he take orders?” 

Yeji shakes her head, feeling flattered and proud, “No, he’s too old now to be doing any of the heavy work so he’s retired.”

“Right…” her voice trails off. She’s trying to not sound too disappointed.

“Do you drink?” Yeji holds out a cold bottle of beer as an offering.

Jisu looks at it and contemplates for a short moment before she takes it from Yeji’s hand. She twists the lid off and raises it in the air to her new acquaintance and Yeji does the same. Yeji leads her to the balcony porch where she’s got a nice wooden swing set. They both take a seat with Jisu’s feet slightly touching the floor when she leans all the way back in and takes in the view from up high.

She can see the neighbouring houses, each with their own stories to tell. There’s a bunch of traditional Korean houses, a few cottages and a few concrete one like Yeji’s. She can see the trees, mostly, and fireflies hovering around in the distance like close stars. Then she looks up at the sky and sees it littered with real stars. It’s been a while since she’s seen them. The lack of light pollution would probably be the reason for it.

“It’s nice out here,” Jisu says out into the open air and takes a deep breath. She leans backwards against the bench causing the chair to swing a little with Yeji beside her.

“So what do you do?” Yeji asks.

“I’m an Editor in Chief at Vogue Korea…” 

“I see, is that big?” Yeji asks with a playful lilt in her voice. Jisu turns her head around to examine her expression. Maybe Yeji was so far out that things like Vogue didn’t reach this far, that or she didn’t care enough about it. It was definitely more of a city folk thing - obsessions with vanity, material goods and celebrities. But there’s a mischievous smile on Yeji’s face so Jisu plays along.

“Nah not really…” she snorts.

“Is that why you dress so well?”

She looks down at her outfit, at her heels covered in dust and back over at Yeji dressed in her baggy jeans, oversized t-shirt and plaid tied around her waist. 

“You dress pretty well yourself, very  _ edgy street _ …”

Yeji looks down at her clothes, “You’re saying this is fashion?”

  
“Very much so,” Jisu takes a sip of her beer. She’s already halfway through it on an empty stomach and she can feel the effect of it coming on. The stars are sparkling under the night sky and Yeji’s smile is goofy and adorable.

“I mean if you want to borrow my clothes for a fashion shoot, please feel free too,” she offers.

Jisu looks at Yeji with a look in her eyes - like she thinks she’s both idiotic and wonderful. She was so used to cold hearted, all knowing - smug city folk that meeting someone like Yeji felt so new. Her eyes morph into crescents, and the corner of her eyes crinkle and she finds herself leaning back against the chair, staring out at the horizon in silence whilst she nursed her drink.

Suddenly her stomach grumbles and she looks over at Yeji apologetically like she had just disturbed her. Yeji instead just chuckles. “Hungry?”

Jisu nods. The last thing she had was a yoghurt bar this morning and a coffee as she was driving to work before she ended up four hours out of Seoul with a broken down car. She had helped herself to a lolly or two that Yeji had in a jar but otherwise nothing else. She’s surprised she hasn’t passed out from hunger. 

“I’m guessing you guys don’t have Uber Eats out here?”

Yeji shakes her head, “I can put the frozen pizza into the oven though.”

“Perfect.”

+

Yeji opens her eyes to the soft sound of sobs coming from downstairs. 

Her mind registers first - that she must be having a dream. She had been dreaming that she was driving down an endless road, it’s bright and sunny but it’s not long before she finds herself driving through a thick fog. The sound of a woman crying invades her surrounding and she steps on the pedal a little harder, wondering if it’s too late to turn around. In the dream she slams on the brakes hard when a silhouette of a woman appears right in front of her car. Her eyes fling open and she quickly buries her head underneath her blanket. She tries to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. “It’s a dream… it’s just a dream…” she tells herself.

Except as she slowly comes to, she can still hear the soft sobs. She wonders next, if her house is haunted. Now Yeji isn’t one to get scared easily, and yet the thought alone was enough to send chills down her spine. She tries to figure if she had known anyone who had died recently, anyone who would have unfinished business with her. Then she remembers that she has a guest downstairs. 

Carefully she peels the blanket off her body and checks the clock on her bedside table. It’s just past midnight and the weather had dropped significantly over the last few hours. She wonders if Jisu is warm enough, if she needs another blanket. She wonders if Jisu is the one that had been crying. 

She switches on the bedside lamp, pads her way across the room and down the stairs quietly. “Jisu? Are you ok?” Yeji whispers softly. “Do you need an extra blanket?” she asks. In the dimness Yeji could spot Jisu, a small lump huddled on the couch. “Jisu?” Yeji asks again a little louder. She doesn’t respond and Yeji wonders if she’s heard. Slowly she tiptoes down the stairs and across the room to Jisu.

Yeji shines her phone light not directly onto Jisu’s face as to not wake her, but just enough so that she can see her face. She’s sleeping still but it would seem as if she’s caught in a nightmare. Her fingers are gripped tightly around the blanket so much that her knuckles are white. Yeji wonders if she should wake her up as she watches her eyebrows knit together and creases appearing on the corner of her eyes from shutting them too tight. There’s a pool of tears forming in the corner of her eyes and her lashes are a little wet. 

Just as Yeji is about to wake her, Jisu’s breath hitches and just like that all the stress melts from her face. Jisu turns to face the back of the couch which causes Yeji to jump backwards, almost dropping her phone. Either way she’s relieved she doesn’t have to deal with it tonight.

+

Her phone rings, vibrates and dances across the wooden surface. It reaches and teeters on the edge of the table threatening to fall. Just as it begins its descent towards the ground she catches it swiftly in her hand. She looks at her phone -

**Office**

_ 5 Missed Calls. _

**Yuna**

_ 8 Missed Calls. _

**Yuna**

_ If you don’t answer me today by 9 am I’m going to call the police! Where are you? You better still be alive! CALL ME! _

**Jisu**

_ I’m fine… last minute emergency so I had to leave Seoul. I’ll be back soon. _

Jisu holds her head and wipes the dribble from the corner of her lips quickly as she spots the woman standing in the kitchen smiling at her. The sun is bleeding into the kitchen, there’s no blinds in here at all which is amazing that Jisu hadn’t woken up earlier.

“Good morning,” Yeji greets her cheerfully, far too cheerful for -  _ what time was it? _ Seven in the morning. 

Jisu nods her head slightly, “How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough to make some coffee. Want some?” Yeji raises an empty glass in the air.

“That would be perfect,” Jisu offers her a sleepy smile.

“So I wasn’t really expecting to have a guest which means there’s no edible food in my fridge to make you breakfast. I was thinking… instead of me driving alone, we could drive into town together so I can get the parts to fix your car and we can go grab breakfast while we’re at it.” Yeji places the freshly brewed coffee on the table in front of Jisu.

Jisu only nods as she quickly sips on the coffee, blotting her lip when she accidentally burns it. She takes a whiff of her shirt and frowns, “Do you mind if I take a shower first?”

“Of course.”

“Could I borrow some clothes as well?”

“Of course.”

“Are you always this nice to strangers whose car is in your garage and have slept on your couch?”

“Ah you’ve actually got the premium service package.”

Jisu looks at her wide-eyed with confusion before Yeji bursts out into laughter. “I’m just kidding, you look like you needed a break.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, I felt bad for keeping you in the heat for two hours.” Her lips straighten out into a line, “So I’ll grab you some clothes and a towel. The shower is upstairs. We’ll leave in twenty minutes?”

Jisu nods.

+

It’s a forty minute drive into town from where they were which makes Jisu wonder how much of an effort it is for Yeji to live where she is. What if she ran out of food midweek? What if she was sick and couldn’t go out alone? It would be such an inconvenience to drive out this far each time.

It’s a nice quaint town nonetheless. The store fronts are are old and faded. There are old ladies sitting at the front waving to people as they walked by, gesturing for them to examine the fresh produce. Jisu’s trying her hardest to keep to herself and not get pulled into the stores - they seemed like chatty ladies and they had been staring at her for a while now. She figures that in a small town like this people would recognise each other and they definitely wouldn’t recognise her.

“So bad news…” Yeji says, kicking the gravel beneath her feet as she walked towards her. “They don’t have the part since we don’t really deal with your car model out here. It’s going to take three days before they can get it in.”

“Three days?” She places her thumb to her lips. Yeji takes her silence as her running through the logistics of it all. It really might be best for her to figure out a way back into the city even if it meant a two hour drive to the nearest public transport. 

“Yeah, sorry, I already told them to order it but if you don’t want to wait around...”

She looks up at Yeji like she’s already decided, “It’s alright, I can wait.”

“Are you sure?” Yeji’s clearly taken back by the response. Especially since she was well aware of how Jisu’s phone kept ringing all morning. “Mr Lee’s pretty slow, I can probably go back in and he’ll still be typing up the order form - old people and technology you know.” The left corner of Yeji’s lip tugs into a grin she’s trying to desperately suppress.

“Yeah, it’s a good excuse for a break…” she leans back against Yeji’s car, deflated or relieved Yeji isn’t entire sure just yet. It’s not until she notices Yeji’s eyes running up and down that she perks back up again, “W-what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” she swipes her face with her hands.

“No, you look like a real model in that outfit,” Yeji winks and walks past her leaving Jisu feeling flustered. 

“...Hey! W-wait up! Are we going to eat now?” Jisu shouts chasing after her.

+

There’s a restaurant on the edge of the town that’s small and quiet. There’s a sign at the door that says they’re famous for their soup - so famous in fact that MBC had done a show with them on it as evident by the screenshots. “Don’t expect it to be this way for too long though,” Yeji takes a seat by the window and Jisu sits opposite her.

“I’m guessing we should order their soup?” She points to the sign at the door and Yeji nods.

“It was a national secret before they came.”

When the old lady comes to take their order she does a double take on Jisu. Jisu is usually never one to avoid eye contact, especially when she was being looked at twice over but for some reason she could only awkwardly smile at Yeji. “Is something the matter, Aunty?” Yeji tries to understand the situation, cocking her head sideways to get her attention.

“Oh, she’s just very pretty. A friend, Yeji-ah?” she asks, excitement in her voice.

“She’s a customer from out of town. Her car broke down as she was passing through.”

“Ah well you’ve come to the right place, there’s nothing here that our Yeji can’t fix. Two soups for you?”

“Yes please!” Yeji chirps. She nods her head and walks back towards the kitchen, “Oh and Yeji I’ve got some stuff for you to take home as well from Mr. Lim. Since you’re here you can take it now.”

“Thanks Aunty!”

“Mr. Lim?”

“He owns the grocer in town. Since I live so far out sometimes Aunty Park takes stuff home for me to pick up. She lives fifteen minutes from town, I live thirty so I meet her halfway.”

“That’s nice, but what about your parents aren’t they nearby?”

“They moved to Jeju a few years ago to retire, it’s better for them over there than back here. The air’s fresher…” her voice trails off when two bowls of soup are placed in front of them. 

“Eat up girls, this soup is very good for you, very detoxing…”

“You know I’d come here every day, aunty, if I could.”

“You choose to isolate yourself out there, we’ve told you to move the garage closer to town.”

“Well, see aunty, if I move 40 minutes into town, what will happen to people like Jisu here who’s car died an hour out from my place? It would take her another hour before she could get help and we can’t have people stranded that far away from everyone else”

“You’re acting like you’re the gatekeeper or something, you rascal,” the older woman playfully pokes the side of Yeji’s temple tipping her over gently. “Always thinking about others, never thinking about yourself.”

“You think about me, aunty!”

“I  _ worry _ about you.” The older lady shakes her head, “So stubborn. Just eat up. I honestly don’t know what would happen to you out there alone…” she mumbles as she walks away.

Yeji looks back over at Jisu who had been quietly staring at her, “Eat up,” Yeji mimics a spooning motion before she picks up her own spoon. She watches Jisu with anticipation as her eyes widen.

“It’s delicious!”

“Told ya.”

+

Jisu sits herself down on Yeji’s seat and twirls around. 

She had spent the whole day loitering around, watching as Yeji fixed cars and dealt with clients. It’s quite busy but Yeji reassures her it’s not normally like this. “Maybe they heard there was a pretty girl in town and wanted to check her out,” Yeji teases.

“You don’t get a lot of fresh meat around here?”

“Nah not really… I’m one of the younger ones around here, most of my friends have left for the city or another country even to live their dreams.”

“Why do you stay then?” Jisu wonders if Yeji feels lonely out here. It doesn’t make sense for someone at the prime of their life to be spending it in isolation like this. In fact the only friends Jisu’s seen Yeji interact with were the old folks in town when she was going through.

“I don’t know. Who’s going to fix the cars around here once I’m gone? They’re old people no one can do the heavy lifting around here…”

“Sure sounds like an excuse if I’d ever heard one,” Jisu sounds nonchalant as she twirls the pen in her hands and scribbles some drawings in a notebook on Yeji’s desk.

Yeji rolls out from underneath the car and sputters in disbelief at the accusation. “What are you saying?”

Jisu straightens up realising she had accidentally been too careless with her words. Whilst she was used to being blunt in her position it probably wasn't the best idea to act that way towards the woman letting you stay at her house. “I meant…”

“No, please, tell me,” Yeji says with a smile. Jisu doesn’t see a trace of a shadow in it at all. 

“It just sounds like you’re complacent with everything when you could be doing so much more. There are so many opportunities out there but you’re running away from them as opposed to running towards them. You’re young and you can go places but you’re choosing to stay in this country town as opposed to…”

“As opposed to moving out to the city where everything is big, bad and terrifying?”

“Maybe the answer isn’t in Seoul, but it definitely can’t be here for you.”

Yeji nods her head, “I have been trying to save up, so I can move. Maybe open up a detailer.” 

“But?” Jisu presses.

Yeji shrugs which confirms Jisu’s suspicion. “Nothing wrong with being scared about moving from stability to instability.” So maybe Jisu’s jumped the gun a bit, but she’s not wrong entirely about Yeji being complacent. She didn’t use to be like this when she was younger. Always full of ambition, always wanting to move around and find new hobbies. That’s how she landed in this field in the first place. But after her parents moved away she found herself stuck, whether it was simply being complacent or if it was fear of the unknown - she wasn’t entirely sure of yet. “So what are you running away from then?”

Yeji looks over at Jisu who seems flustered. “So what’s this called?” she picks up a metal cross and her arm swerves awkwardly as if she wasn’t prepared for how heavy it would be.

Yeji narrows her eyebrows but she happily answers, “A lug wrench. Guessing a city person like you wouldn’t know how to change a tyre would you?”

“Well Ms. Hwang, what would happen to people like you if city folk like me did?”

“Well I definitely wouldn’t be able to meet pretty people like you I guess,” Yeji winks and Jisu only snorts and rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“Being out here alone has really affected your judgement.”

“Technically I have Hongsam, so I’m not alone.” Jisu nods her head, “Anyways, I’m just kidding, come on, I’ll show you. It’ll be a good skill for you to learn, being your own woman and everything.” She sticks out her hand and Jisu hesitates for a moment before she reaches out to grab her. Yeji giggles, “Your hands are very soft, but I don’t think it’ll be very good at loosening the lug nuts.” Her eyes travel between Jisu’s hand still wrapped around hers and over to the wrench in her other hand. 

Quickly Jisu pulls away and hands Yeji the wrench, digging her hands into the pocket of her jeans she walks behind her with her head down. She seems dazed when Yeji reaches out her hand once more, “I don’t have anything,” Jisu pulls her hands out from her pockets and places her palms facing upwards.

“I know, but you’re going to need your hands to do this.” This time Yeji grabs her hand and gently tugs her down next to her. Jisu finds her in extremely close proximity with Yeji’s face as she explains something about a hubcap and something about loosening some nuts. “Here, I’ll show you.” Yeji wraps her arms around Jisu’s shoulders and places her hands firmly on the wrench to help loosen the screw.

“I...I can do this by myself…” Jisu manages to eek from under her breath after Yeji helps her to loosen two of them.

“Yes ma’am,” Yeji says and only beams widely as she breaks away, shuffling sideways to give her some space and for a second Jisu wishes she hadn’t said anything at all.

Jisu despite her soft hands and well kept appearance isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty as Yeji learns. Aside from struggling and asking for help to carry the tyre at first she manages to follow Yeji’s instructions to a point and do everything herself. Even when Yeji offered to help she was insistent on figuring it out herself. 

By the end of their little workshop she’s got a few grease smears on her cheek which Yeji hands her a clean rag to wipe off. Except Jisu doesn’t. They look like war paint on her porcelain skin, and Jisu couldn’t have felt any prouder at how successful the afternoon has been.

+

It’s late and they’re finally home. Jisu’s showered and slipped into Yeji’s comfortable pjs. She’s sitting on the couch with Hongsam sleeping on her lap as she watches the latest news update. Yeji had insisted they spend the night watching movies whilst she cooked her famous tuna fried rice.

It’s a different Friday night than she’s used to. 

Friday nights in the city were spent slaving away in the office till late at night, checking on samples and running her eyes over articles before sending them off to print. Then she’d dedicate her free time to someone else. A potential lover who’d take her out on a date to some high end restaurant in Gangnam or Hongdae, friends who wanted to unwind and let out their grievances about the long week they’ve just had or colleagues who were looking to network at some high end event.

It was the first time in a long time she had some time to herself, let alone being able to unwind with a glass of wine in front of the television. She really did miss the simpler things in life.

“Alright, so I’m not claiming to be the world’s best cook, but hopefully this is good,” Yeji places the bowl of freshly made kimchi tuna fried rice in front of Jisu who’s already on her second glass of wine. She climbs over her legs resting on top of the coffee table and takes a seat beside her. 

“Your tune has changed completely from earlier.” Jisu remembers how Yeji was tooting her own horn about how good her tuna fried rice was.

“Ah well, had to disguise the fact that I was just making you rice and canned fish. Especially since I’m sure city folk like you enjoy your steaks medium rare or something like that.” She’s smiling sheepishly and shovels a spoonful into her mouth.

Yeji shuffles closer on the couch beside her and pulls the blanket over her legs. They clink wine glasses and Yeji settles in with the bowl of rice in her hands. They’re watching Sweet Home Alabama and Yeji finds herself stopping herself from giggling every time Jisu swoons, sighs or gasps at the screen.

“You’ve never seen this movie before?” Yeji asks in disbelief.

“Never really had the time to,” Jisu finishes off her glass of wine and tops up.

“You want to slow down a bit there?” Yeji tries to reach for the bottle but Jisu hoards it all for herself. She’s draped over her, laughing and slightly intoxicated as she feels the world spins when she moves. Yeji wraps her arm around her, bottle of wine out of reach but Jisu’s lips are there, right in front of her and Yeji bets it still tastes of wine. But she’s holding back, despite the distance because Yeji’s not the type to take advantage of others, and also she’s not brave enough to make the first move. Even if she wants it.

Thankfully Jisu leans in first and kisses her softly, savouring the sweet taste of wine lingering on her lips. Yeji kisses her back tenderly, hand running up her neck and into her hair. Jisu places her hand on Yeji’s shoulders to steady herself as she pulls away. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have…” she says breathlessly as she tries to pull away. “It’s the wine, I’m not usually like this…” she’s trying to explain herself, her words are slightly slurred.

But Yeji holds her, places her hand on the lower of her back to steady them both. “It’s alright, Jisu, it’s fine…we don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to,” she lets her go and Jisu sinks back into the couch. There’s a crooked smile on her face that’s charming and would’ve made her knees buckle had she been standing. Yeji leans back into the couch and tries to focus on the television again. Her fingers are tapping on the arm of the couch impatiently and she reaches over and finishes the rest of the wine. “I’m actually out though can you top me—”

This time Jisu surges at her and hastily straddles her hip, kissing her feverishly.

+

Yeji stares at the ceiling, eyes wide awake, the sheet’s are balled into her fist as she listens to Jisu cry in her sleep. It’s one in the morning and she’s been awake for the past half an hour just listening quietly. Jisu’s apologising now for not being there, for being a bad person. It’s soft and a bit of a mumble but she makes it out after she repeats it a few times.

Yeji wonders if she should wake her up. 

She rolls over and observes how Jisu’s eyebrows are knitted together, tears are streaming from her eyes despite the fact that they were closed. Slowly she reaches out her hand and runs her finger between her eyebrows as if trying to iron out the deep creases on her forehead. It was something her mother would used to do for her when she caught her frowning.

It would seem to work because Jisu stops crying and her eyes flutter open slowly, staring right back at Yeji. “Bad dream?” Yeji asks. She’s trying her best to crack a smile even in the dimness of her room.

Jisu sits up from her bed furiously trying to wipe away the tears. “Sorry, I just need the bathroom.” Jisu quickly rolls out of bed and picks up a shirt and her underwear to slip into. Jisu moves quickly down the stairs and Yeji hears the bathroom door slide shut.

Yeji lets her be, gives her space to breathe. She wonders if she should wait for her to come back or would it be better to pretend that none of this had happened for her sake. When Jisu comes back to the bedroom, she finds Yeji waiting with the bedside lamp switched on. She lowers her phone the moment Jisu comes back, “Is everything alright?”

Jisu reads the worry on her face, “Yeah, sorry, don’t worry about it. I guess I must be stressed from work.” She hopes it’s enough for Yeji to not probe any further and thankfully all she does is nod her head. 

“Well since you have a bit more time left I was thinking I could take you around to show you the area.”

“That sounds fun,” Jisu’s eyes curve into crescents. She’s really forcing herself to seem ok in front of Yeji.

+

It’s the same forty minute drive back into town but this time Jisu feels a lot more comfortable. 

They’re flirting up a storm as Jisu throws gummy bears at Yeji who tries to wrestle it out of her grip. Eventually she gives in and turns it into a game, making Jisu aim for her mouth every time they reach a stop light. 

Jisu learns a lot about Yeji on this drive.

She’s the youngest of two, loving parents though they were always a bit uptight. She can play a variety of instruments because her father forced her to take lessons as a child. He wanted her to have an easy life as an adult but what he didn’t realise that the stricter he was the more it drove her in the other direction. She didn’t want to live easy, especially if it meant being bored out of her mind.

She learnt to fix cars from her brother who would spend summers at his friend’s garage fixing up his car. There’s something rewarding about fixing something, making it new and making it better. What Jisu doesn’t tell her is that not all things can be fixed or made better. 

Instead she talks a bit about her own family. She’s the oldest of two with a younger brother who spends way too much time at the PC Room playing games. But he’s an aspiring pro-gamer and she can’t fault him for having an interest. Meanwhile Jisu’s spent most of her life in fashion after graduating college and worked herself to become one of the youngest Editors in Chief at Vogue.

She’s rubbed shoulders with a lot of famous people and she’s travelled to many countries. In her off time she works at a pet adoption center. “Animals are better than humans anyway,” she says and Yeji nods in agreement.

“You really do impress me more everyday Miss Choi.”

“It’s just a cumulation of years of hard work.” Jisu sighs as she looks outside the window at the trees lining the dirt roads before she realises that it had been a lot longer than last time. “Yeji. Where are we?” she asks, eyes still fixed on the nature around her.

“I told you I wanted to show you around.”

“I thought show me around was take me through town, take me back to the restaurant for their soup.”

“We’ll come back for dinner, but I’ve got a small trip for us planned for today.”

“What is it?”

“A surprise.”

+

“I’m not sure how comfortable I feel about the woman I just met taking me into the forest with her.” She takes a swig of her water bottle and slips it back into her backpack. They had been walking for the past thirty minutes on a rocky path and Yeji still hasn’t told her exactly where they were going.

Yeji laughs, “Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would’ve taken you out while you were sleeping. Come on slowpoke!” Yeji shouts as she marches ahead. Jisu chases after her whilst trying not to trip over the rocks and uneven ground. She dodges branches and barely avoids walking into a spiderweb, the beauty of nature truly. 

Yeji however maneuvers her way around with ease. Sometimes she’ll stop and offer her hand, helping Jisu jump down from a ledge, or help her to walk across the log, even if she doesn’t need to. At one point they hold hands just walking and neither of them really mention that it’s not necessary. 

“How much further, Yeji?” she’s trying her best to not sound breathless walking up the incline.

“We’re almost there...”

“I feel like you said that ten minutes ago.”

“Gotta go through hell before you get to heaven.” Yeji’s voice trails further away from her that she finds herself shouting to get her message across.

“Yeah that’s fine, and how long is it till we reach  _ ‘heaven’ _ ? Yeji?” Jisu calls her name as she swats away the branches in front of her. “Yeji?” Jisu shouts even louder. She feels the feeling of despair wash over her when the other woman doesn’t reply so Jisu quickly picks up the pace. “Hwang Yeji!” she shouts as she breaks through the trees and finds herself on a cliff. 

“Woah,” Yeji grabs into her hand and pulls her backwards.

“You disappeared and got really quiet I thought you left me…”

“Sorry, I got distracted by the view,” Yeji smiles and turns her head forward.

When Jisu finally takes in the sight she feels herself getting all choked up.

+

“So what do you think?” Yeji asks, dusting off the crumbs on her hands as she reclines back on her elbows. She’s staring out over the cliff, the trees below and the town - if you squint hard enough - but it’s the view of the sun beginning to set over the horizon, shades of orange and pink bleeding into the sky that makes her hold her breath.

It’s hard to say anything bad at all about the picturesque view to even the surprise picnic that Yeji had packed for the both of them. Jisu doesn’t ask when she even had the time to pack the food but it must’ve been in the ungodly hours of the morning. 

“It’s been perfect, thanks for showing me this…” she leans backwards and levels herself with Yeji. 

“I come here a lot you know, when I have things on my mind.”

“Alone?”

“Sometimes alone, sometimes with my dad. It was how he kept fit or a good way for him to escape from my mother whenever she nagged him about house chores.”

“Are you close with your parents?”

Yeji nods her head, “We got a lot better as I grew older. Maybe I was a bit of a brat when I was younger…”

“You?” Jisu asks with a playful lilt in her voice, “No way!”

  
“Alright reel in that sarcasm, I’ve been nothing but nice to you…” Yeji narrows her eyes which only makes Jisu grin even wider.

“I’m just kidding, but I can see that headstrong attitude causing a lot of issues with your parents.”

“Maybe we’re more alike than you think, Miss Choi.” Yeji nudges her slightly, “What about you? Are you close with your parents?”

There’s a moment where Jisu doesn’t answer that Yeji wonders if she’s heard her at all. “...Not really… not anymore.”

“Oh…” Yeji only manages to say. 

“My mother lives in Canada with my aunty and my brother is a uni student living on campus so I see him one a month if I’m free or if he wants to see me.” She’s speaking a lot slower than usual, like she’s drawing out answer the question. She pauses for a bit and hesitates but Yeji reaches for her hand.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…”

“My father passed away a year ago,” Jisu retracts her hand from Yeji’s touch and sits up straight and hugs her knees.

“I’m sorry.” Yeji props herself higher and copies Jisu’s position. She wants to ask what it was but she doesn’t want to seem intrusive. 

“It was cancer. His health deteriorated so fast from the moment they found out that he really only had six months left to live.” Yeji wants to comfort her, to place her hand on her shoulder and pull her closer, but she resists. “I was working the day that he died.” Yeji doesn’t say anything but it clicks in that moment. Jisu’s voice is like an echo in Yeji’s head, her apology looping in her mind. It was what Jisu had been crying about in her sleep. 

“You couldn’t have had known…” Yeji feels her jaw tense as she struggles to find the right words to comfort her with.

Except Jisu snorts, “I was in Japan for an event when I got the call. They told me he didn’t have much longer and he probably wouldn’t make it to the weekend, but instead of booking the first flight out back home I stayed back to finish the event. When I landed I received the call, he passed away whilst I was on the plane.” Jisu pulls her knees closer to her chest, “I could’ve gone home. I could’ve made it. I wasn’t there to say goodbye to him. I just wasn’t ready to see him looking so tired and fragile, I wasn’t ready to see him die. I thought if I didn’t go, he would just hold on longer for me.”

The reality hits her again, everything she had been suppressing desperately over the past year since his death can rushing out. Tears start streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably as Jisu desperately fights to wipe them away, “Hey, hey,” Yeji shuffles closer, “I’m sure he doesn’t blame you.”

“Maybe that’s the worst part of it all.”

+

She’s quiet on the car ride back and Yeji doesn’t prompt her much either. They drive with the radio on low and Yeji tries her best to keep her eyes fixed on the road but sometimes she finds herself stealing glances at her. Jisu’s side profile looks beautiful against the country backdrop as she speeds down the empty roads back into town.

When they pull back up Yeji leads her back to the same restaurant the visited earlier. Jisu simply bows and heads to their table first as Yeji talks to the older woman. “Is she ok?” Mrs. Park looks over at Jisu. Yeji just forces a smile and nods before heading over to the table. 

“Do you mind if I head to the toilet for a bit?”

“Sure. Should I just order the usual for us?”

With pursed lips, Jisu nods her head slightly before excusing herself. She drags her feet across the shop and follows the signs that leads her to the toilet. She needed to freshen herself up. Her eyes still felt puffy from all the crying earlier and she felt absolutely terrible for unloading on Yeji like that. Not to mention she had a migraine coming on as well. 

She splashes warm water on her face and takes a deep breath. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Jisu dabs away the water droplets with her sleeve and straightens herself out. “Keep it together, Choi Jisu. This isn’t you…” she says to her reflection. “This isn’t you…”

She struggles to believe it though as she slouches her shoulders and walks back out. As she’s leaving she notices the wall is littered with picture frames. She observes each of them closely as she walks by and notices many familiar faces. Most of them were celebrities with Mrs. Park and another man she assumes is the chef. Each photo is accompanied by a signature and Jisu must admit she’s impressed by the sheer dedication of some people to come all the way out here. 

As she scans the list to see if she knew any others Jisu stops, dead in her tracks. She picks the frame off the wall and wipes the thick layer of dust with her thumb. She squints at it to try and get a better look. It can’t be - and yet - she walks back over to the table with the picture frame in her hand. 

“What have you got there?” Yeji leans over and looks at the picture in the frame. One man she recognises as Mr. Park - the chef and Mrs. Park’s husband - he looks younger though, it definitely wasn’t a recent photo. But the other man she’s not sure who he is. “Is he a celebrity?” she asks. 

“It’s my dad…” Jisu grips tightly onto the frame.

“What? Your dad’s a celebrity?”

“He’s not… but it’s definitely him.”

“Aunty!” Yeji tilts her head backward and waves to the older woman. “Aunty what’s this man’s name?”

“Oh Minsik? That’s Mr. Park’s friend.”

“Why is he on the wall?”

“Got to have a place for our number one customer. He used to come here every year to eat and visit us - well up until recently…” Yeji notes the heaviness in her voice but she quickly tries to clear her throat, “Why do you ask?”

Yeji looks at Jisu who’s still running her fingers across the frame whilst staring at the photo intently. “It’s my father…” she says.

Mrs. Park doesn’t react despite the news, “I thought I recognised you,” she says with a warm smile, “Choi Jisu, you’re very famous in this restaurant.”

Jisu tilts her head upwards, “W-what do you mean?”

“All your old man ever did was talk about you and Junsu. All parents are proud of their children, but nothing could compare to Minsik and his love for you. He would always bring us photos of you and magazine snippets to show us. He said one day he’d bring you and we have to put you on the wall along with everyone else as well but right next to him but I guess you found your way here yourself.”

Jisu bites her lip, “Every year, he used to ask me when I was free so that he would take me to the place that had the best olgaengiguk… Good for detoxing… good for your health,” Mrs. Park and Jisu say in unison. She laughs to herself, her father’s voice suddenly echoing in her head.

“It’s actually not on the menu anymore, but your father always makes sure to call Mr. Park so that he can go catch some just before your father comes in. They’re really good friends like that. I should tell him you’re here.”

“Aunty, do you by any chance have the ingredients to make it?” Yeji grabs her by the wrist gently.

“You know what kid, you might be lucky, Mr. Park said he was craving it since he usually waited for your father to come around. Except…”

“Except he’s not coming anymore…” Jisu finishes the sentence for them.

“He was a good man, Jisu,” Mrs. Park pats her on the shoulder, “They always take the good ones first,” she says with a sigh. “Let me see what I can do for you.”

It’s quiet again when she leaves as Yeji tries to read her expression, read the silence that she had grown accustomed two over the past three days when Jisu wouldn’t speak, when she was thinking, when she would eventually pivot to something else. “How are you feeling?” she asks.

To be honest Jisu didn’t even know herself.

+

It’s two in the morning when Yeji wakes up again. 

If this is what living with another person is like she’s not entirely sure if she likes it. Nonetheless Yeji climbs out of bed especially since there seemed to be so much light and movement coming from downstairs.

“Jisu?” Yeji asks, half awake. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

When Yeji finally manages to open her eyes fully she notices the neatly folded blankets on the couch and her clothes that Jisu had been borrowing. Jisu was once more properly dressed in the suit that she was wearing when Yeji picked her up. “W-what are you doing up so late?” Yeji asks. 

“I’m leaving...Yeji.”

“At two in the morning?” Yeji feels like this is a dream. It doesn’t make sense. Jisu wearing her clothes, telling her she was leaving, her car was still broken. This is definitely a dream and Yeji’s going to have to deal with the fact that it’s probably stirred on by something deeper that had been developing for the past few days. “This is a dream right?” Yeji asks, rubbing her eyes trying to desperately wake up.

“Oh Yeji,” Jisu tries to laugh. She walks up to her and looks up, cupping her cheeks, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me the past few days. I’m glad I met you.”

“Wait, so this isn’t a dream?” she feels the cold from Jisu’s hand transfer to her cheeks and it wakes her up.

“I can’t stay, Yeji,” she says and Yeji wants to ask why but she already knows. Jisu was still drowning in the guilt of her father’s death. Not like it was her fault but she carries it with her, a heavy weight that she won’t let go of, even if it might kill her.

“How are you getting home?”

“I called for a ride earlier he’ll be out here in a few minutes…”

Yeji watches quietly as she shuffles around the apartment, cleaning up after herself. “Are you sure you have to go? The parts are going to come tomorrow and I can fix it up as first priority.”

Yeji doesn’t mention how it would probably take an extra day after that, and that she didn’t mind especially if it meant that Jisu would stay an extra day. Except Jisu doesn’t want to stay. It would seem that from the moment she found her father’s picture in the diner that Jisu wanted to distance herself further, run away faster. So here she was gathering whatever remnants of herself she had scattered across Yeji’s house and heart over the last few days as she readies to greet the driver outside. 

“It’s fine, you can keep the car. Maybe you can sell it for whatever parts to make up for the rent of me staying here the past few days.”

“That’s a really expensive hotel you’ve stayed at,” Yeji quips. “Honestly Jisu…”

“I’m sorry Yeji, I can’t stay any longer. I’ve taken far too many days off and work have been waiting for me to come back.”

“You’re telling me your employees can’t go another two days without you? I’d reconsider who I’d hire if that was the case.” Yeji is trying hard to not sound so desperate, but she can feel herself falter, “Are you ok? I just thought that we were...”

“I can’t stay Yeji…”

“Why? Is it because of work? Or because of your father?”

“...Both…” she says honestly as she picks up her jacket and slips it on.

“Would you stay for me?” It’s enough to make Jisu stop. “You can’t honestly tell me that you haven’t felt the slightest thing for me over the past few days?”

Jisu looks at her, her eyebrows knitted together, “It was great but it wouldn’t have worked out Yeji. We’re too different-”

“Right… cause you’re from the city and I’m just a nobody in the middle of nowhere.”

She feels bad immediately, “That’s not-” she wants to protest when her phone rings. “Hello, you’re outside? I’ll be out soon…” quickly she picks up her bag. Yeji’s eyes are still fiercely trained on her as she walks out. Hongsam runs in from outside and leaps at Jisu who pets her head. “I’m going to miss you Hongsam, take care of Yeji for me ok.”

Yeji’s expression softens as Jisu looks at Hongsam and back to her. It wasn’t her fault. She was right. What would’ve happened in two days when her car was finally fixed? She would’ve left regardless and Yeji still would be in the same position all over again. Begging her to stay when realistically she couldn’t and shouldn’t. People with promise like Jisu don’t stay in small towns like this.

“I’m leaving, Yeji.” Yeji puffs her cheeks and nods her head, reluctantly following Jisu out to the door. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me…” Jisu bows her head and turns on her heel.

Yeji watches, feet seemingly cemented to the floor as Jisu walks out of her life forever.

+

When Jisu returns home, Yuna is waiting inside for her. 

“You’re alive,” she says with a sigh of relief as she braces her.

“And you’re here…” she doesn’t mean to come off short but she’s just been in the car for four hours and didn't manage to sleep at all. It might’ve been a luxury car that she was in but the roads were anything but smooth and even so all Jisu could do was think. Think about her father, think about Yeji and that look in her eyes that burned into her as she was leaving.

“I just wanted to come greet you to make sure it was really you. Also to drop off the latest copy for your approval before we go to print on Wednesday.” Yuna waves the thick book littered with post it notes between the pages.

“Uhmmm, yeah,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Sure…”

“So… what happened to you. I thought you weren’t coming home for a few more days.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Yuna looks at her with wide, bright eyes. 

“Yuna, please,” Jisu flops onto the couch.

“Come on, was it really a romantic getaway? Is that why you can’t tell me anything?”

“If I tell you would you let me get some sleep?” Yuna nods her head, “I got lost and my car broke down, so I was stranded in the middle of nowhere waiting for it to get fixed.”

“Oh… that’s...boring…” Yuna feigns a pout, “But then you came home with a driver, what happened to your car?”

“Couldn’t be fixed.”

+

“Delivery for you Yeji,” the delivery driver hands her the clipboard for her to sign and places the package neatly on the floor for her.

“Thanks Mr. Kim,” she smiles and wipes the extra grease onto her pants. Mr. Kim’s eyes wander around the shop, “Your pretty friend… she’s not here?” he asks slyly.

“Nope, she left already.”

“Isn’t that her car?” he points to the only European car in her garage and Yeji doesn’t look back but makes a noise with the back of her throat. “Did she leave it here? Is she coming back?”

“Doubt it,” she hands him back the clipboard.

“Well if you fix it you could probably sell that car for a few thousand right? Looks expensive.”

“Yeah I could...anyways, thanks for coming by Mr. Kim. Drive safely,” she ushers him out the front door and waves goodbye before the older man could ask more questions. She takes a quick glance at the box and back at Jisu’s car before picking up the wrench and starts working again on the old ute.

+

In the city, days pass by in the blink of an eye - at least they do for Jisu. It had been two weeks since and not a day passes where Jisu doesn’t think about Yeji. About the way she left things, about wanting to call her to hear her voice. Her finger hovers over her number saved in her phone but each time she backs down. 

“Sorry I’m late,” a man’s voice catches her off guard. “Happy Birthday,” he gives her a brisk hug and hands her a bouquet of flowers.

“I told you not to get me anything,” she says while hugging the bouquet of flowers.

“Yeah and then you get angry at me for not getting you anything, I know women…” he rolls his eyes and smirks. “I’m surprised I managed to book you in for dinner today, even though it is for your birthday.”

“I figured I didn’t want to do anything big so at least if I was having dinner with you then they wouldn’t pester me about it.”

“Nice, using your brother as a scapegoat.”

“What else are you for?”

“I’m used to it by now,” he teases and picks up the menu. “So how have you been?”

“Good. Busy with work.”

“So the usual.”

“Actually, a few weeks ago I took a break for a few days.”

“You did?” Junsu’s eyes widen in disbelief, “As in you took a vacation?”

“It was a last minute thing. But do you remember how dad kept talking about some place outside of Seoul that had the best snail soup?”

“Yeah, the one that was meant to be good for his health?” Junsu rolls his eyes, “A lot of good that did.” Jisu balls the napkin in her fist and takes a deep breath. Whilst Jisu was racked with guilt for not being there when her father died, her brother felt different. He was angry. Angry at his father for leaving them so early, angry at him for not taking care of his health and getting ill.

She hopes that one day he could learn to forgive their father and move on. Which is more than she could say for herself.

“I found it and spent a few days in the town. It was nice. Very different from the city. The people are nice, the views are scenic we should visit there as a family one day.”

“Yeah, get the old lady to come back home first and we can go.”

“You know why she had to move.”

“I don’t. We were all affected by it but neither of us ran away did we?”

Their mother had moved overseas a month after their father died. She said that she couldn’t live in their house alone anymore. There were too many memories of them littered everywhere. Whilst Jisu had offered to let her move in with her, her mother thought it would’ve been too much of a burden to stay. So she moved. Packed up her bags and went to live in another country with her sister.

They talk sometimes, not too often because of their time zones and how busy Jisu is. Not that she minds as much but maybe she should.

“Can I take your order?” the waiter interrupts her before she can respond.

+

Yeji sits in the car her finger hovers over the ignition button. She’s not entirely sure why she’s nervous. It’ll work - she knows it’ll work. Afterall she’s dealt with worse and managed to fix it.

With a deep breath she presses the ignition and the engine roars to life and that sound, like music to her ear causes her to grin. She leans back into the seat and relaxes as the car’s touch screen lights up, a welcome sign greets her before the prompt asks her to insert her desired location. Yeji notices the word ‘Home’ on the corner flashing and presses the button. 

When the Seoul address pops up Yeji realises that the GPS has given her a direct route to Jisu’s home. According to this it was approximately a four hour and ten minute drive to Jisu’s house with the current traffic. Yeji grips the wheel tightly and twists it in her hands nervously whilst impatiently tapping her foot.

She looks around the garage and the empty street outside.

+

“Oh Jisu - how are you? Is something wrong?” her mother’s voice greets her on the other end of the line.

“I’m good. I just wanted to call you because I missed you…”

“Is it your birthday yet?...Happy Birthday my baby.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“I miss you kids. Are you going to be celebrating with Junsu?”

“We went out for dinner last night. He paid for it. Can you believe it. Our Junsu is growing up.”

“That’s good. What are you doing right now? You must be busy out with your friends.” 

Jisu looks out the window as the sun was beginning to set. It was Saturday afternoon and her phone had been bombarded with messages from Yuna begging her to come out to celebrate. “I think I’m going to call it a night and stay in by myself.”

“That’s a first…” her mother says with a teasing lilt, “Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?”

Jisu laughs, “I had a night in a few weeks ago and it reminded me how much I needed some time off. Plus maybe this is a birthday gift to myself. Not working, not going out, just being alone…”

“Take care of yourself, Jisu-ah, especially since I’m not around to nag you all the time.”

“I know, I miss it a little - isn’t that funny…” she sighs into the phone. She hesitates for a moment, wondering whether or not she should talk to her mother. Especially since they hadn’t had a proper conversation since her father passed. “Mum, I visited Dad’s favourite soup place a few weeks ago.”

“Favourite soup place? Park Minho’s soup place?”

“Yeah.”

“But that’s a far drive out, how did you even know how to get there?”

“Funny story actually, I was lost…” Jisu begins to fill her mother in on the trip about how she took a detour and ended up their accidentally. How the town is really nice and so are the people, about the girl who looked after her and let her stay with her for a few days. She tells her about the views and even sends her a few pictures of the sunset she took on the mountain with Yeji. “We should go visit together one day...Mum?” She asks.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when he died…”

“I know you are…” her mother says, “...but it’s time you forgive yourself and move forward. A parent’s wish is to see their child have a good life. You’ve worked hard for everything you have now and seeing that made your father happy.”

She’s trying her best not to choke up but it’s too late, the tears are already spilling and all Jisu can do is to try and not draw attention to it. “But he was just as important to me...and so are you and Junsu”

“Oh Jisu, we know that.”

+

The doorbell of her house rings causing Jisu to glance at her clock. It was half past nine and she wonders who it could’ve been. Scrambling off the couch she shuffles quickly to the intercom. When the screen lights up Jisu is shocked to see a familiar face on the other side. 

“Y-Yeji?” Jisu’s voice crackles through the intercom.

“Hi, can I come in I brought something for you?”

The gates in front of Yeji open slowly as she drives up to the front yard of Jisu’s house. Jisu walks out in her striped pyjamas and waits at the front door of her house as Yeji pulls up in front of her. It takes her a second to register that it was her car that Yeji was driving. She had fixed it up and driven the long drive into Seoul. She turns off the engine and steps out of the car and Jisu’s had enough wine that she could throw herself at Yeji’s embrace. But she doesn’t. She still remembers the look in Yeji’s eyes when she left her that night. 

“W-why are you here? H-how did you find me?”

“I pressed home on the GPS and it lead me here, to you.”

“...You didn’t have to fix the car. I was serious about leaving it behind.”

“I know, should’ve sold it and made some money off of it to pay for the four days worth of services I provided. But I couldn’t do that. Especially when it was perfectly fine. It just needed a little tinker and some TLC and it was all fixed. Plus I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to see you again...”

“So then you decided to drive it all the way back to Seoul...for me?” she holds her breath. She feels nervous because as short as their time had been together there was something about Yeji that made Jisu crazy enough to be thinking about her for the past two weeks straight since she returned home. 

“Ah well, yes and no.” Yeji leans back on the car door and crosses her arms. “I’m in Seoul to look at places to rent and meet with the bank...” Yeji’s voice trails off, letting Jisu piece together what she was implying.

“Wait. You’re moving out here?”

Yeji nods her head, “I figured that I wasn’t getting any younger so I should take a leap and do what I wanted while I still can. I’m going to open up shop here and see how we go. At least if I fail that then my story isn’t entirely that I stupidly followed a pretty girl - who left me in the middle of the night by the way - out into the city and got left behind - again.” Jisu’s eyes widen and her jaw unhinges slightly.

“You were never the reason why I left,” she bites her lip. If anything Yeji would’ve been the reason she would’ve wanted to stay a little bit longer.

“I understand that now,” Yeji says remembering how bitter she felt watching Jisu leaving her.

“So where are you staying tonight then?”

“Well, I was hoping if it’s alright with you for me to stay on your couch tonight and I can find a hotel tomorrow to stay. I’ve brought everything too so you don’t need to worry.” She fishes for her duffle bag from the back of the car and takes a step towards Jisu. She hands over the keys by pressing it into Jisu’s palm. 

“Of course,” she responds, wrapping her fingers around Yeji’s hand and the key, “Stay for as long as you want.” 

Yeji chuckles, leaning in closer “Ah Miss Choi, don’t make offers you can’t keep.” 

“Who said I couldn’t?” Jisu’s eyes darken as she lowers her gaze to Yeji’s lips. 

“I mean true, at least this is your house so you can’t leave me in the middle of the night again…”

“Shut up,” Jisu rolls her eyes and kisses her in one breath.

+


End file.
